


All About an Alpha

by CrystallineKai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineKai/pseuds/CrystallineKai
Summary: Eren wanted to know how the inside of Levi's ass feels.





	All About an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to do something different from what I've seen of most omegaverse fanfictions I've read and it was have an omega top an alpha. What better couple to do that with is Eren and Levi! This is my first attempt at writing them and I hope it's okay. Especially after not writing anything for a while;;;
> 
> You will find this out in the fanfiction, but Eren and Levi are a bit closer in age than in canon. Eren is 20 while Levi is 27. (I may have wrote those paragraphs in a weird way. I'm sorry.) I wasn't sure how to tag that other than put the aged-up character(s) tag. If I missed a tag, please let me know.
> 
> I hope you like my first attempt at writing bottom Levi! ♥

Omega usually do not go against their natural biology. It was ingrained in them that they must have an Alpha as their mate and be physically submissive to them and during their heats every month, be knotted by them. Eren was no exception as an Omega with an Alpha mate he loved being ravaged by whenever opportunity shows itself. Neither men were teenagers now since Eren turned twenty about 6 months ago, but hormones usually took over when they were dealing with their respective heats and ruts. Then they end up fucking as often as rabbits do… Or as often as two teenagers who had presented.

Eren presented at sixteen when most Omega present at eleven. And his heats had been close to unbearable since he had presented. When he first met Levi three weeks after entering college, it was a godsend. At first, being in the quiet older Alpha's presence calmed him. He never felt like he was being crowded by Levi or hassled like others had done, including Mikasa. He knew it was her being overly protective of him, but it was annoying and he wanted breathing room. That was something Levi gave him, and still do, even when they first got to know each other. Eren knew he was smitten with Levi then and when they spent more time together, and after he tried to steal some of Levi's clothes, Eren found himself longing for Levi. It was about four months into their friendship when Levi asked Eren out, admitting he liked the Omega as much as he liked him.

Levi, at twenty-five, didn't look out of place as he attended college again with all these young students. He was the same height and build as most of them. There were people older than him attending the same school and it wasn't uncommon either. He didn't look twice at any of the female and male omega who approached him with the intent to date when most of them were younger than him. Why would a twenty-five year old date an eighteen year old anyway? And most of them were intolerable to be around. Thank goodness Levi was only here to learn more about computers and hopefully get a degree for it. Being an artist could only earn him with so much money. He had no intention to date despite his friend, Hanji, pestering him about it.

That was until he met Eren.

The gorgeous eighteen year old brunet was not like any Omega he has ever met. He was wild, boisterous, and energetic. But he was also sweet and helpful to those who need it and made sure no one was alone during social functions. His smile lit up the room like the morning sun. He was a polar opposite of the introverted Levi who sent people running with a simple icy stare. For some reason that same look didn't scare off Eren. He thought he was a weird boy for wanting to be near his twenty-five year old self when Eren asked him if he wanted to go over their notes with him after the third time they were in class together.

It was the day Eren truly entered his life and Levi would be a goddamn liar if he said he didn't come alive whenever he so much as looked at Eren.

Fast forward nearly two years later when they are happily dating. Eren frequented Levi's apartment whether they were studying or just wanted to be close to each other. Eren spent his heats at Levi's because the man made his heats so much better. And he didn't want Mikasa trying to kill Levi like the one time she caught him pinned under the older man during a make out session before his heat set in because she didn't bother to knock  _ on the damn door. _ Levi being seven years older didn't help and Eren kept him a secret from her during the first six months he and Levi were dating. Never again.

Eren's recent heat was over for this month. However, the waning summer months still carried the simmering feelings of want for his Alpha because August and September were months where everyone's fertility increased ten fold. He was extra careful because he was real fertile like his mother. Even while taking his suppressants, Eren smelled as though the medicine didn't affect his scent as it does with other Omega and Beta. The scent of the suppressants was barely there despite Eren taking them twice a day. Levi couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend because of that and Eren smelled absolutely divine to the Alpha.

With Levi's roommate working, he and Eren will have some fun before airing out the apartment before the older blond came home. Their reports could wait a bit. Eren had asked if he could top again and Levi didn't refuse because Eren was a fantastic lover despite being an Omega. If their second genders were switched, Levi would have loved to have Eren as his Alpha and he would be an Omega for Eren to knot and impregnate him. He rolled his eyes half-heartedly at his boyfriend becoming a bit smug at his admission on liking dick in his ass when they switched in bed two days ago.

As their lips met for a heated kiss, Levi couldn't care less about each article of their clothes littering the floor as his and Eren's hands roamed each other's bodies. He shivered as his Omega ran his hands over his nipples before pinching them. They quickly turned into hard nubs under the brunet's touch and it surprised Levi he liked being touched there and by Eren. It was still kind of strange for Eren to focus so much on him when it was the other way around yet Levi didn’t mind. He just wanted Eren to touch him more. Now he knew how his lover felt whenever he lavished all the lust he had for him whenever they made love in and out of Eren’s heats. WIth the way Eren’s hands roamed his torso and descending lower, Levi found himself needing more of those wonderful touches as he and Eren laid on the bed with Eren in between his legs and hovering over him.

Levi was already hard like Eren was and it didn’t surprise him how his body positively reacted to his boyfriend’s. Who knew he could react the same way Eren had when he was hovering over the Omega last week?

Needy sighs left Levi’s lips when Eren’s hand wrapped around his weeping cock and his hips bucked into his boyfriend’s hand, coaxing a small laugh out of the young man. He would glare at Eren but he would not be able to deny how good that touch felt. Not when Eren’s mouth was on his neck, sucking marks into his alabaster skin while the hand on his dick was moving so agonizingly slow. When on earth did he become so sensitive? And how was he so sensitive? Levi couldn’t ponder this when he felt a lubed finger slip past the ring of muscle between his cheeks. Eren had gotten better with preparing him since he didn’t feel any pain when the finger breached him. It helped that Eren was touching his cock. It also irritated the  _ fuck _ out of him a little because he wanted the Omega to get on with it as the finger spreading the lube inside started feeling good.

The Alpha tried to remain patient as he didn’t have the natural lubricant Omegas had. Levi usually used artificial lube along with Eren’s natural lubrication to help both of them feel good when they have fun. It seems like Eren was trying to do the same as he pulled his finger out and put more lube on that and the second finger before easing both inside, stretching him out a little more than normal. It was a tight feeling but not uncomfortable. Eren asked him if he was okay and Levi nodded, urging his boyfriend to continue. They did this before and it was amazing despite it not being normal to do.

Levi grimaced slightly when Eren began stretching him more with scissoring his fingers just a little bit. The sensation was bordering pain and he noticed right away Eren looked apologetic. Green eyes regarded him with worry he may have went too far and almost pulled back when Levi’s hand grabbed onto Eren’s wrist, startling the younger man.

“Keep going, Eren.”

The brunet Omega was taken aback by the look Levi sported on his face when his eyes rested on him. Levi’s perfect skin was normally very pale with a slight rosy undertone. Yet now, Levi’s skin was flushed all the way down to his chest and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His icy blue eyes were half lidded in lust and want for him. It made Eren feel good to know  _ he _ was the one who made Levi like this he briefly forgot the discomfort his boyfriend experienced. He realised this was how Levi must have felt when Eren had his fingers inside his ass like Levi does right now. Eren was...proud he was able to reduce his normally stoic Alpha to pudding with just his fingers.

He used a little more lube so his fingers could move inside the older man with ease and he wanted to see those facial expressions he was sure he had on his own face when Levi prepared him. Eren’s erection twitched at the feeling of Levi’s ass clenching around his fingers as he brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Levi cried out, actually cried out in pleasure when his prostate was rubbed against. He shuddered while he felt the pleasure coarse through his body as Eren’s fingers thrust inside, now a third finger had been inserted with more ease. He still wasn’t used to the feeling but at least he didn’t cum right away when Eren touched it when they first did this. That was something he refused to let his boyfriend speak about even if Eren promised he wouldn’t. It was fucking embarrassing, but it didn’t keep Levi from wanting to continue once the feelings of mortification subsided. His first time bottoming was an awkward experience but not completely awful.

This time… Levi found himself eager for Eren to be inside him as the younger man continued to work him open. He pulled Eren closer so he could kiss him, his hands found themselves in the soft dark brown locks he loved to touch even when they weren’t making love. Eren kissed him back eagerly and deepened the kiss while his fingers continued to move inside his boyfriend. Those fingers resumed massaging his prostate, coaxing more deep groans from Levi whose hips were pushing back onto Eren’s fingers. He felt heat pool in his lower stomach as his orgasm was quickly approaching.

One of Eren’s hands had stopped touching his nipples to wrap around Levi’s cock, smearing the tip that was covered in precum then jerked it a few times while his fingers kept pressing into the older man’s prostate. It was over for Levi when he felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm him. He moaned loudly after breaking the kiss as his orgasm hit him hard, his cum covered some of his stomach and Eren’s hand.

Eren helped Levi ride out his orgasm in attempt to chase away the embarrassed feeling the older man must feel. The brunet figured Levi still wasn't used to orgasming sooner than he usual. Though the facial expression his Alpha had on his face said he enjoyed what he experienced without voicing it. He felt his heart beating against his chest when he noticed how gorgeous Levi looked and he wondered if this was what Levi saw when he was under him and how Levi easily made him come undone many times in and out of his heat.

"Gorgeous…" Eren whispered before he could catch himself.

“That’s my line, brat…” Levi breathed out as he opened his eyes to look up at his lover smiling down at him.

“I know. Had to say that at least once since I always think that about you.” Eren replied then lightly kissed Levi’s lips. “Are you ready?”

“Been ready.”

“Okay.”

Eren chuckled and Levi’s breath caught as he stared at Eren’s face. His boyfriend was happy, his smile was so beautiful… So warm and inviting. The thought of their second genders being switched made Levi feel like Eren would be the best Alpha if he wasn’t born an Omega. He was so attentive, gentle, and patient with him and it caused Levi to reflect on how he usually prepared Eren. The Alpha made an important mental note to do better about taking better care of his younger boyfriend in bed.

Levi oddly felt empty when Eren finally removed his fingers while Levi’s body was still dealing with the after effects of his orgasm. Again, he remembered the brief times Eren had been frustrated when Levi didn’t hurry up and fuck him after he had finished opening him up with his tongue and fingers. Eren didn’t rim him. Maybe he will when they do this again, he hoped.

“So how do you want it?” Eren asked, his facial expression told the Alpha he was unsure what to do next.

“You’re the one in control now, Eren.”

“Levi…”

The Alpha placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pulled him closer to murmur in his ear in his most seductive voice, “Surprise me.”

Green eyes widened slightly at the command and a thing he wanted to do with Levi crossed his mind at that moment. Eren pulled away from Levi then gently urged him to get on his hands and knees. Levi did what Eren was asking him to do without complaint since he was sure his face won't be stared at often from this position. Unless Eren goes with the hair pulling… He knew his boyfriend was into that during one of his heats and had even brought him to orgasm faster than normal.

Judging by what they tried in bed so far, Levi was sure his hair will he pulled anyway. If Eren did that, Levi feels like he would definitely be into that. His body responded to the prospect of it positively and he was starting to become hard again. Eren noticed this as he covered part of the Alpha's back with his upper body and wrapped his hand around the hardening cock between his legs. Levi bucked into Eren’s hand before stopping himself. He had orgasmed once already. He didn’t want to cum again right now. Not when he didn’t have Eren inside him yet.

"Dirty old man." Eren whispered into Levi’s ear before biting it slightly, making the Alpha shiver in delight.

“Shut up and fuck me, brat.” Levi commanded as he pushed backwards when he felt Eren’s cock nudge at his stretched entrance.

The laugh that came from Eren sounded beautiful to Levi but he didn’t have time to admire it when he felt his boyfriend’s arousal push into him. Slowly.

Oh Eren intended to be careful even though he knew Levi was an Alpha. It wasn’t like an Alpha  _ couldn’t _ take a dick up their ass. Yet Eren knew he should be careful. He didn’t want to hurt Levi or at least make sex uncomfortable for him. Levi always took such good care of them when he was under the older man, gripping the sheets as he was drowning in pure ecstasy. Why not do the same thing for his Alpha in a different, unconventional way?

Levi relaxed himself as much as he was able when he felt the tip push past the rim of his entrance. It felt odd, but not too uncomfortable where he would need Eren to stop. He wasn’t used to having someone... **_anyone_ ** fuck  _ him _ for a change. This wasn’t normal and it was out of character for him and Eren to do this. However, both men wanted to try after Levi brought it up one time during one of Eren’s heats when he watched Eren rut against the bed.

As he felt Eren enter him slowly, only pausing when Levi’s breath hitched in discomfort a couple of times and his eyebrows knitted together, he found Eren’s dick to be a decent size for an Omega. He’s seen it many times but he never had it  _ inside _ himself. The Alpha found it...sentimental in a way that his boyfriend was the one who got to do this with him. He was letting all walls down for Eren to walk through and it was scary yet also wonderful. It helped him relax more until Eren finally bottomed out inside him.

Unlike Eren who had his natural lubricant to aid him, Levi had to wait for himself to get used to the feeling of Eren inside him. His hands were firmly gripping the sheets and he tried keeping his breathing normal while Eren kept pushing inside. He had to keep himself from forcing Eren out of him when Eren was finally seated inside, balls deep. His erection throbbed inside, causing the Alpha to shudder at the feeling while the discomfort he felt began to dissipate. After a few moments, the dull ache was gone and Levi had started shifting his hips backwards onto Eren, telling him to move.

“I’ll go slow,” Eren promised, barely hiding the apologetic tone in his voice. He placed light kisses on Levi’s shoulder and neck to comfort him, narrowly missing the scent gland there. He pulled out until he was half inside Levi then slowly pushed back inside. Low groans came from both of them when Eren made the first thrust. That felt good. Was this how Levi felt when he was fucking him into the mattress? The Omega couldn’t wait to see how this will turn out.

Much to both men’s surprise, Levi’s hips were moving just as Eren thrusts inside him and the uncomfortable sensation was already gone. He found himself starting to like feeling Eren inside him as his hips met Eren’s thrust for thrust, the sounds of skin slapping against each other filled the room as he urged Eren to fuck him deeper. Just as Levi fit inside Eren like the boy was made for him, Eren fit in him just as well.

While the slow love making felt good, it didn’t satisfy that itch he had inside him for long. Levi couldn’t keep his moans suppressed when Eren began mouthing at his neck again dangerously close to his scent gland this time. It sent the most pleasant sensations throughout his body adding to the pleasure of Eren fucking him slowly. He liked this slow pace at first but now he wanted  **_more._ **

“Eren...I’m not going to break…” he said, another moan slipped out soon after when Eren gave him another slow thrust.

“You always take good care of me, Levi.” Eren then purred into Levi’s ear, smirking when the low timbre of his voice made the man shudder underneath his body and clench his inner walls around him. “Let me take care of you for a change.”

God if Levi didn’t have a better grip of himself, he would have came from the sound of Eren’s voice just now. The younger male may be an Omega but he knew how to rile Levi up in between the sheets. Something must be wrong with him since he was completely okay with how Eren currently has him wrapped around his finger. He was sure Eren really would be the perfect Alpha had he not been born as an Omega.

Gradually, Eren’s hips started moving faster and Levi met his thrusts perfectly as he finally felt nothing but pleasure, his muscles clenched around Eren every few thrusts. Having Eren inside him was no longer a foreign thing to him.

Honestly, Levi found he liked having Eren inside him. How the younger man hit his most sensitive spots inside without trying once he got into rhythm and how well he fit in his ass. Levi’s moans went up in volume when Eren’s cock brushed across his prostate, sending the pleasure all the way to his toes and goosebumps dotted every inch of his flushed skin. His dick was already leaking precum onto the sheets below him. He couldn’t bring himself to worry about how messy the sheets are becoming with how his boyfriend was striking his most sensitive area each time.

The Alpha’s moans were drowned out when he turned his head as Eren leaned inwards for a kiss. It was sloppy, but shallow as they exerted more of their energy into their quickening movements. Levi’s upper body rested against the mattress as Eren held one of his hands down and laced their fingers together. His thrusts grew deeper and harder as his other hand reached between Levi’s legs to wrap around his erection.

“Goddamn, Eren.  **_Fuck…!”_ **

Levi moaned, breaking their kiss, and didn’t know whether to push back onto Eren or fuck Eren’s hand to get himself off. These dual sensations overwhelmed him and made his head spin. God, he was so close. It was so good... Any coherent thought he had was gone. All that circulated in his mind was Eren inside him, around him, permeating almost every one of his senses. His smell, the sounds of Eren’s whimper and mewls with his own, and the warm touch of his hands on him was all he could register as he began to grow closer to his climax.

Eren was the first of them to cum, his release coated Levi’s walls as he moaned his boyfriend’s name. The Alpha’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his toes curled as he had his orgasm not too long after Eren did and he came onto the sheets and Eren’s hand. His body shook and quivered due to the pleasure overwhelming his senses. The only thing that kept him anchored somewhat, was Eren’s fingers laced through his own.

Levi felt Eren pull out of him and the cum in his ass slid out then coated some of his inner thighs. He felt gross as he carefully shifted onto the bed to lay on his side with Eren spooning him. His ass ached but oddly, it was a good ache. The first time he and Eren did this, he had trouble walking for a couple of days only because neither of them really knew what to expect if an Omega topped their Alpha. Now, this time when he allowed Eren take the reigns was  _ much _ better. The Alpha felt as satisfied and content as when he made love to Eren.

They stayed like that, enjoying each other’s company and mingling scents until Levi squirmed in his boyfriend’s warm arms then gently maneuvered himself out of them. Eren understood why then got up with Levi and followed him to the bathroom where they shared soft kisses under the warm stream of the shower. Levi let Eren clean the cum out of him, well most of it. Then they ended up having sex again in the shower, but Levi was the one who made Eren see stars. He liked Eren making love to him but nothing beats being inside his Omega even if today came pretty close.

Once they were sated and cleaned themselves again before the hot water ran out, both men walked back to the bedroom on unsteady legs. They dried themselves off then crawled into bed, still naked and Levi held Eren in his arms. Neither of them needed to say a word. Their looks and touches conveyed everything they needed to say to one another. How much they loved each other and how fulfilling they made their lives ever since their first meeting.

Levi heard light snores coming from Eren, knowing the brunet had fallen asleep. They did have a busy day at school, work, then in the privacy of Levi’s bedroom. Tonight was one of the best nights they made love and it was something the Alpha would never forget. He was glad Eren was the one to do that with him and he felt even closer to Eren than before. Levi was sure he and Eren were past the point of being a normal Alpha and Omega. And that’s okay.

He fell asleep as he ran his fingers through Eren’s near shoulder length hair. It was still a little damp to the touch, but so soft and the scent of something floral wafted off the dark brown strands. The last coherent thought Levi remembered having was how good Eren smelled to him. And that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter if you want to talk to me @ "crystallinekai"~
> 
> Thank you for reading~! ♥


End file.
